Wilolud Journals Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Wilolud Journals publish original research, theoretical or experimental, that is of scientific importance in areas of academic endeavors. Contributions are welcome from specialists in English, French, Spanish, Polish and Italian, and written in clear, correct, and concise language. Translation of the abstract in English is compulsory. This is the sole responsibility of the authors. Papers accepted become the copy right of this journal. Journals available on Wilolud Journals Continental Journal of Social Sciences Continental Journal of Fisheries and Aquatic Science Continental Journal of Nursing Science Continental Journal of Earth Sciences Continental Journal of Agricultural Science Continental Journal of Agricultural Economics Continental Journal of Agronomy Continental Journal of Veterinary Sciences Continental Journal of Information Technology Continental Journal of Medical Research Continental Journal of Tropical Medicine Continental Journal of Environmental Sciences Continental Journal of Engineering Sciences Continental Journal of Applied Sciences Continental Journal of Animal and Veterinary Research Continental Journal of Biological Sciences Continental Journal of Food Science and Technology Continental Journal of Biomedical Sciences Continental Journal of Pharmacology and Toxicology Research Continental Journal of Microbiology Continental Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences Continental Journal of Arts and Humanities Continental Journal of Education Research Continental Journal of Sustainable Development Continental Journal of Renewable Energy Continental Journal of Plant and Soil Sciences Continental Journal of Water, Air and Soil Pollution ﻿Guide to Authors Submitting Manuscripts t o Wilolud Journals Manuscript Preparation Manuscripts must be type written with double spacing and should be divided into the following sections: The first page must have ' Title of the paper Names of the authors Relevant addresses (Address of correspondence, fax no, phone no, email address) '''The second page must have ' Abstract Introduction Materials and methods Results and discussion References Acknowledgement All references in the text must be indicated by surname(s) and year in brackets. References at the end of the work must be indicated as in the following example: Names (year of publication): Title, publisher, volume (no) and page. The manuscript should not exceed 15 type written pages (MS Word processing).Tables, figures and pictures should be clear, numbered according to their mention in the text and given adequate titles. Nomenclature, symbols, units must follow the international rules and recommendations For the purpose of reviewing, articles should be submitted as hard copies (2) plus a floppy disc or email attachment or using online submission process. Proof Proofs will be sent to the corresponding author. One corrected proof, together with the original edited manuscript should be returned within three days of receipt either by surface mail or email as attachment. Offprints and Page Charge To help defray publication costs a charge must be paid for five (5) offprint of each article. Additional offprints can be ordered. '''PDF version Abstracting and Indexing Papers are abstracted/indexed by all the major scientific indexing services Frequency of Publication Two times a year. Evaluation of manuscript is fast. Register As Editor or Reviewer Are you interested in joining us as an editor or reviewer? If yes, kindly send your detailed CV to any of our addresses. Minimum qualification is PhD in all fields. Latest activity Category:Browse